


and even the moment i knew

by orphan_account



Series: jarry drabbles [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm really gonna miss you," he whispers.Jade frowns, shifts Johnny to place her hand over Harry's. "I'm not going anywhere, babe.""That's not what I meant.” Harry mumbles, closing his eyes.





	and even the moment i knew

Jade's cooking Sunday breakfast when she hears it.

"Mama," the whimper comes from the kitchen doorway. If her tone of desperation wasn't enough to make Jade's stomach drop, the fact Rose hasn't called her that since she was three is definitely enough.

"Rosie." Jade reaches for her immediately, and Rose clings to her. She's burning up in Jade's arms. "Sweetheart, have you been sick?"

Rose rubs her face into Jade's shoulder and mumbles a quiet "yes".

She carries Rose to the bathroom, avoiding the vomit of last nights dinner at the foot of the stairs that she knows Harry will huff over later.

Rose's nightgown is done for, and they'll probably need to get a new carpet, but she can't think about that right now. She's got a crying daughter in her arms and that's all that matters.

Rose stops crying when they reach the bathroom, whimpering softly against her mother's neck and Jade rubs her clammy back. "It's alright, sweetheart, I've got you," she soothes, gently trying to pull away. "Let's get your nightie off, okay?"

"Tummy hurts," Rose whimpers, face going a horrible shade of green. Jade quickly opens the toilet, shifting Rose over just in time before she starts throwing up again, Jade holding her hair back.

"Get it all out, Rosie. Was anyone sick at Freddie's party?"

"Lux," Rose manages weakly. "I was - playing with her." Jade sighs, reaches over to turn the shower on.

"That'll be why Lou left so early," Jade mutters to herself. "Alright, Rosie, let's get you clean."

After peeling the sweaty dress off, Jade holds her under the spray, rinses the mucous and chunks out of Rose's hair, tosses the ruined dress in the bin. She lets herself breathe for a moment, gathering her thoughts. If Rose is sick, Harry will be too; she definitely inherited his immune system. Which means Jade will be the one running after them for the next few days and attempting to keep Johnny away from the pair of them.

"Mama, my face hurts." Rose whines, reaching for her. Jade meets her halfway, angling away from the spray of water.

"You've probably got the flu from Lux, baby. We'll give you some medicine for it." Rose makes a noise of protest. "I know you hate it, but it'll make you feel better, and I'll give you a ice cream to get the taste away, okay?"

"'Kay." Rose mumbles tiredly. Jade shuts off the water and wraps her in two big towels before picking her up, letting Rose tuck her face into her neck and breathe against her.

Harry gets back from his run then, and his tone of voice makes Jade's stomach sink further. "Jade, what the hell? You left the gas -" he stops when he sees them in the hallway. "What's wrong?" He reaches for Rose, and Jade hands her over easily.

"Lux gave her the flu at Freddie's birthday party. And from the sounds of it, you've got it too," Jade explains, wincing when she feels his over-heated forehead.

"That's - probably why I felt like shit on the run," Harry admits.

"No swearing in front of the kids," Jade chides as a reflex. "Where's Johnny?"

"Downstairs in his pram." Harry runs a hand through Rose's damp hair, frowning. "I think he's alright."

Jade's down the stairs already. "Right, you two get yourselves dressed properly and settled, I'll put chicken soup on."

"Are we in quarantine?" Harry asks, sounding genuinely upset.

Jade sighs. "Johnny needs a parent who isn't sick, and that means we need to stay away from the you and Rosie for a few days. If he isn't sick already." Anxiety twists her stomach.

"Johnny's sick?" Rose looks up, looking as panicked as Jade feels.

"Don't think so, baby." Harry tells her. "Let's get dressed and we can watch Disney, alright?"

Jade makes her way through the kitchen to where Johnny is fussing in his pram, thankfully not crying. "Hello, sunshine," she coos, unstrapping him from the sports pram that had once been his sisters. "Did you have fun running with daddy?"

Johnny just babbles in response, slapping at Jade's chin and sticking his fingers in her mouth. Jade laughs, blowing a raspberry against his neck to make him squeal. "I don't like it either - don't tell him I said that, though."

Grabbing the Björn baby carrier, she straps him to her chest, leaving her hands free. "Okay. Shall we make Daddy and Rosie better, sunshine?"

Johnny pulls her hair in answer.

\---

After forcing Harry and Rose to swallow medicine, feeding them toast, and rubbing Harry's back while he threw it back up, Jade puts Johnny in his musical walker to roll around the bathroom while she showers the sticky feeling of uncleanliness off herself.

"Think you could give me a break with the shitty nappies for the next few days, bud?" Jade asks, looking down at him from behind the glass door. Johnny looks up at her with wide brown eyes, fist in his mouth. Jade smiles fondly. "Didn't think so. And don't tell Dad I swore, though I don't know why he thinks you can understand me."

Perrie calls while she's towelling off and trying to manoeuvre Johnny away from slamming into the shower door.

"Your husband is bloody menace," Perrie laughs. "Niall's just rang all in a panic because Harry's apparently dying and he can't get hold of you."

"Fiancée," Jade corrects. "Harry and Rosie have the flu, of course he's acting like a bloody drama queen to Niall and pretending he hates watching Bambi for the third time this week."

"You and Johnny alright?" Perrie's tone is concerned now, and Jade loves her for it.

"We're fine, I'm keeping Johnny away from the two of them, don't think I can handle all three of them being sick." Jade tucks the phone between her shoulder and ear as she shimmies into a pair of joggers.

"If you need an extra pair of hands -"

"Think I'll manage," Jade interjects warmly. "Thank you, Pez."

She's about to leave when there's a tentative knock on the bathroom door. "You might want to get in the shower for a second."

Harry bursts in as she's sliding the glass closed, heaving into the toilet. Jade cringes, cradling Johnny's skull while he noses at her chest.

Harry coughs, leans over the sink to wash his mouth out. "'M sorry."

"Not your fault," she says softly. "Couldn't help getting sick."

"I know, but -" Harry shuffles over and presses a hand against the glass; it's so dramatic and so _Harry_ her heart hurts. "God, I want to touch you."

"We have a four month old baby, Harry. His immune system's too weak to handle this. It's not me being a germaphobe." She berates.

"I'm really gonna miss you," he whispers.

Jade frowns, shifts Johnny to place her hand over Harry's. "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

"That's not what I meant.” Harry mumbles, closing his eyes. “I just - I can’t remember the last time I couldn’t touch you or sleep with you or kiss you. I hate it. I hate that I couldn't climb in the shower before, push you against the wall, and -"

"Nope!" Jade yelps. "We are not complaining about how little sex we're going to be having for the next week with our son in the same room!"

Harry chuckles. "Not something we would be complaining about a few years back."

"We didn't have two kids a few years back," Jade says fondly. "Didn't even have ourselves together."

"Mm. Kids ruined everything."

"No, they didn't."

"No, they didn't." Harry agrees, then sighs. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jade breathes. "Now get out of here so I can clean up and take care care of you and our daughter."

\---

"Can I see Johnny?" Rosie wanders into the kitchen some hours later, blanket over her shoulders and looking profoundly miserable as she clings to Jade's leg.

"No, baby," Jade tries to explain gently, running a hand over her daughters head. "You've got the flu, and Johnny isn't big enough to properly fight it like you and Dad yet."

Rose pouts, something that makes her look so much like Harry it makes Jade smile. "I wanna hold him."

"Once you're better, sweetheart, I promise."

Rose hums, rubbing her face into Jade's thigh while Jade continues to pat her head and scan over emails from management about booking studio time. It thrills and terrifies her, the prospect of she and the other girls putting a band album out after so long.

"Will you hug me?" Rose asks quietly. She's still clinging to Jade's leg, now sounding half asleep.

Jade hesitates for half a second before sliding down against the counter to gather Rose into her arms for a moment. Rose sighs in content. "I love you, Rosebud," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry you feel bad."

"Feel better now," Rose yawns.

Jade carries her back to bed, not caring that she'll have to take another shower before Johnny wakes up for his feed.

\---

Rose is sick some more after food, Harry as well, and Johnny cries for an hour more than usual before he goes down, no doubt confused as to why he hasn't had his father or sister near him all day.

And Jade completely understands, because it's nearly 2am and she's exhausted but she can't sleep because Harry's not there with an arm over her waist or around her shoulder or clinging to Jade from behind, his breathing isn't there to lull her to sleep like it usually does. He's in the guest room while he's still fighting the flu since Jade can't risk getting sick with Johnny, and it's killing her.

Jade can count on one hand the number of times she and Harry have had to sleep apart in the house since Rose was born, either because one of them was sick before the other had an important business trip or one of them had writers block and would work well until the small hours to get a song right.

She gives up.

"You too, hm." Harry says hoarsely when Jade peers in. He shuffles over to the right - the side he usually sleep on - and pats the empty space next to him. "C'mere."

"Can't have you clinging to me, though," she whispers, wedging extra pillows between their bodies to keep them apart.

Harry pouts, a mirror of what Rose had looked like a few hours ago. "I hate this."

"Me too," Jade sighs, reaching across the pillow divide to pat his arm.

"Thank you, though," he says softly. "For looking after me and Rosie on top of having to deal with Johnny alone."

"It's nothing special, like," she yawns. "You're my family, and I love you. Of course I'll take care of you when your feel bad. Your comfort is the priority right now."

Harry catches their fingers together over the pillows. "We love you, too, y'know. Go to sleep, babe, you deserve it."

"Hmm," Jade barely manages to get out before she's slipping under with the feel of Harry's fingers linked with hers.

\---

Four days pass like that.

Harry and Rose are sanctioned upstairs with Jade and Johnny downstairs, and when Jade isn't taking care of all three off them, she's disinfecting the entire house.

It's exhausting and draining and she misses Harry and Rose so much she physically aches.

On the fifth day, she wakes up to Harry carefully shaking her shoulder.

"What do you need?" She jerks up blearily.

"It's alright, babe." Harry soothes, gently tugging her back until she lays back down.

"Where're the kids?" She tries again.

"Downstairs, Rosie's putting a tray of breakfast together for you and Johnny's in his baby seat." Harry explains. "I thought I'd wake you up now so you don't panic."

"Breakfast." Jade says dumbly.

Harry nods, a grin tugging on his lips. "As a thank you for being a miracle worker the last few days."

Jade's heart bursts. "I'm not a miracle worker," she smiles. "But I haven't kissed you in nearly five days."

Harry complies, ducking in and pressing his lips to Jade's. She wraps one hand around Harry’s neck, the other to pulling him down by the small of his back. Harry makes no protest, giving Jade access when she deepens the kiss, tongues meeting and both of them letting out a soft sigh.

"Missed that." Jade breathes out when they finally break apart, rubbing their noses together. "Missed you."

“Love you.” Harry says softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Rose shouts from the kitchen then, and Harry's up like a shot. He returns a moment later with Johnny on his hip and Rose at his side, who's carefully carrying a tray of tea, toast and an omelette.

Rose clambers on the bed to sit on Jade's legs, Harry resumes his right side with Johnny wedged between him and Jade. Johnny blinks sleepily up at all of them before deciding to cling to Harry's side.

"Thank you very much, Rosie." Jade leans around the tray in her lap to kiss her daughters cheek.

"Dad tried to make French toast, but he nearly burned the house down." Rose explains eagerly.

"Hey!" Harry squawks. "I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Rosie shoots back, leaning over to pinch Harry's stomach. He yelps.

Jade's rolls her eyes and sips her tea, watching fondly as Harry and Rose bicker back and forth and Johnny looks on in wonder.

She wouldn't change any of this for the world.


End file.
